disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fish Out of Water (Chicken Little)
Not to be confused by Fish Out of Water (song). '' Fish Out of Water is a goldfish who wears a scuba helmet filled with water and lives on the surface. They are one of the main characters of Disney's 2005 animated feature film Chicken Little. Unable to speak properly, he instead makes gurgling sounds and acts out what he is feeling. He isn't very shy around others, and will perform brave stunts without fear. Role in the film Fish is first seen in Mr. Woolensworth's class where he claims that he is present during classtime. He is next seen during the gym where he, Abby, and Runt try to protect Little from Goosey Loosey in which the trio retreats from her. When Chicken Little gets signed up for the school baseball team, he, Runt, and Abby train him to become better in playing baseball. He is later seen posing as a super fan when Chicken Little is ready to play again during the game; after Chicken Little wins the game and is revealed to be safe during the game where he is seen cheering for his victory. Later after a hexagonal object hits Little after being satisfied of his victory, Fish, Abby, and Little discover what was going on in Oakey Oaks where Fish interacts with the hexagonal object in which they plan to rescue him. Little, Runt, and Abby end up inside the UFO where they plan to rescue Fish to know when he is safe in high he is worried that the aliens are planning to take over Earth where he, Runt, Abby, and Little plan to escape in which they manage to do so. Fish, Runt, and Abby work together to get Chicken Little up to the top of Oakey Oak Middle School in order to ring the bell to warn the citizens. Fish is later seen among the crowd of citizens where Chicken Little explains to the citizens about the discovery of aliens. Later when Chicken Little is moping, Little then explains that what he did is wrong again, even though he saw aliens invading Oakey Oaks; Fish, Abby, and Runt are suddenly frightened when they discover Kirby. Later when the aliens are invading Oakey Oaks, Fish, Runt, and Abby are later seen trying to get Buck's attention of Chicken Little telling the truth about his discovery. When Chicken Little and his father plan to bring Kirby back to his parents. Eventually, Fish, Runt, and Abby manage to rescue Buck and Little from the ground troops surrounding them as they plan to reunite Kirby with his parents. Later when the aliens restore Oakey Oaks back to normal, Fish, Abby, and Little are surprised when Foxy who ends up becoming kinder. During the end of the film, Fish and the citizens are watching a movie about Chicken Little where they seen a future version of Fish talking to a future version of Chicken Little about an alien invasion in the planet's atmosphere. When the move ends, he and the other citizens like the movie they saw, making Chicken Little popular again. Fish is later seen during the credits singing the closing song Don't Go Breaking My Heart though only vocalizing the lyrics. Trivia *Dan Molina performed the "voice" for Fish by vocalizing through a tube into a water cooler tank full of water. *Only his friends Abby, Runt, and Chicken Little can understand what he's saying. To everyone else, it sounds like "Glub!" *At one point during the scene where Chicken Little is at the Oakey Oaks Middle School gym, Fish stands on the Empire State Building made of paper and does a spoof of King Kong, a reference to the classic King Kong film. After Fish falls off the "building", Runt comments "'Twas beauty that killed the beast", a nod to the line from the classic King Kong, though misquoted. Gallery Fish 839438-M.jpg Chicken-Little.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h39m48s925.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h50m12s751.png chickenlittle134.jpg vlcsnap-2015-09-30-20h55m02s166.png vlcsnap-2015-10-01-10h55m33s679.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-01-10h45m48s233.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h19m14s205.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h26m49s729.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h28m18s295.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h35m24s613.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h37m18s850.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h41m12s679.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h45m08s807.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h44m18s640.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h47m14s005.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h51m36s332.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h56m52s278.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-21h58m17s403.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h09m00s505.png vlcsnap-2015-09-30-22h39m51s137.png chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-8432.jpg February19th.png|His Disneystrology page. Category:Chicken Little characters Category:Fish Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Tritagonists Category:Teenagers